darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanite Demon
Titanite Demons, also known as Faceless Demons or Prowling Demons, are minibosses in Dark Souls. Locations *Undead Parish — In the undercroft of the old Undead Church, towards Darkroot Garden and past Andre of Astora. *The Catacombs — After the second bonfire, at the end of a large hall of coffins. Near the coffin that leads to the Gravelord Servant Covenant. *Sen's Fortress ×4 — At the bottom on the tar-covered floor. *Anor Londo — The floor above the bonfire where Solaire rests, across from the room with Drake trophy heads. *Lost Izalith (respawns) — On the bridge connecting the shortcut from the Demon Ruins to Lost Izalith. Lore When the nameless blacksmith deity passed, Titanite Demons arose from several Slabs. The power of titanite remains within them, and they still roam Lordran today. Demon Titanite description. Strategies *Titanite Demons seem to be weak to Lightning, even though they wield it. *Ranged attacks work so long as the player takes cover behind indestructible debris or walls between shots. The Lost Izalith demon has no cover nearby, but it is possible to strafe between attacks since the lightning bolts do not track the player. Ranged attacks with long windup/cooldown between movement may not work, such as the Longbow. *In the Undead Parish, the player can lure the Titanite Demon to the top of the lower stairs and render their horizontal sweeps harmless. However, it will still be able to hit the player with other attacks. *In Sen's Fortress, the Rusted Iron Ring is highly recommended as the tarred ground greatly slows the player's movement. In addition, it is possible to drop onto some of the demons while performing a plunging attack. *In Anor Londo, the player can quickly run in and out of the Titanite Demon's room, provoking the demon to approach the door. The player can then freely take out the demon with ranged attacks from outside the room. *A somewhat reliable melee approach is to position oneself behind its left arm, where it appears to be missing a leg. Its close-range attacks will miss, letting the player hit once or twice. Its tail can still inflict minor damage, as it swings along with its weapon. However, the demon will perform a jump attack if the player remains in this spot, or behind it, for too long. *Alternatively, staying under its left arm will cause most of its attacks to swing harmlessly overhead if the player is far right enough or low enough during their attack animations. This does not trigger its jump attack. Its second combo attack can be more easily avoided if the player moves to its center by the leg, but then, the third pole jab in its attack pattern needs the player to move back near its arm to avoid damage. *The pole-grab can be dodged by moving behind its right leg or left arm, allowing a counterattack. Notes *The Titanite Demon in Lost Izalith is much stronger than the others. It is also the only one that respawns, making Lost Izalith the only place where Demon Titanite can be farmed. Unlike most respawning enemies, the Demon does not respawn after resting at a bonfire; the area must be reloaded, done by actions like warping with the Lordvessel or quitting and reloading. *The Titanite Demon's jump attack can hit multiple times if it lands on the player, striking with both its weapon and its body. On NG+, this can deal over 1,200 damage through a full set of heavy armor. Enemy information Health and souls Characteristics Attacks *Interruptible three-hit combo Defenses Drops Trivia *The Demon Titanite that Titanite Demons drop resemble their faces. *The Titanite Demon is neither blind nor deaf, and still attacks even with the Slumbering Dragoncrest Ring. *The Demon in Lost Izalith only respawns when the world is reset. Gallery titanite demon.jpg References pl:Tytanitowe Demony Category:Dark Souls: Minibosses Category:Demons